


Day 5: The Inconveniencing

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“Blargh!”

Mabel flopped over the counter, bored out of her mind. She was on her last strike with her boss about having fun on the clock and couldn’t afford to do anything more than read or draw or surf the web on her phone. Basically only stuff that kept her stuck in her seat. Also only stuff that couldn’t scratch that creative itch she felt during the quiet hours of this graveyard shift at the gas station.

She’d had maybe one customer the whole three months she’d been here. Yet her boss was still annoyed to find her dressing up the place by hanging paper unicorns or placing stars on the windows. She was just trying to attract more customers, you’d think he’d thank her. She even took them down before the shift change so she wouldn’t bother her coworkers. The only reason he knew was because he checked the security tapes.

Mabel sighed. She needed the money to support her crafts. Otherwise she’d quit the job in a second. Best just to imagine what she could make using her next paycheck.

*jingle*

Mabel snapped up, instantly professional. She was surprised she had an opportunity to use this practice but damned if she wasn’t going to get some worth out of it.

“Hi! Welcome to…” Mabel trailed off when she saw the fiery long hair of her lover.

“Sup, dude?” Wendy asked, leaning an elbow over the counter. “I’ll take some gum,” she grabbed a pack from the tray next to her and slapped it on the counter.

Mabel regarded her suspiciously but said nothing as she rang it up. Something was going on, but Mabel knew it’d be best to wait and see.

“Thanks!” Wendy said, exiting and heading to her truck. Mabel watched it leave the station, immediately make a U-Turn and come back in. Wendy hopped out and jogged back to the entrance.

“Your brother is so paranoid,” she laughed as she came in, “He insisted you had to have at least one customer before he started looping the feed to the security cameras.” She circled into the teller’s station and stood in front of Mabel. “He also refused to join us, wants to be sure nothing goes wrong. I guess that means I have you all to myself tonight…”


End file.
